


After the serum

by Tetralea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: After Steve saves Bucky from the secret HYDRA base they return back to London, where Bucky finally has the chance to ask all the questions he wanted since they met again. However he gets distracted along the way.





	After the serum

When Bucky first saw Steve at the HYDRA base he couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought it was a new wave of his tortures and it was just his mind playing games, but no. Steve was really there, dragging him down from the table. Oh, god he was as tall as him, if not taller. The building was about to collapse and they had to run. Steve could run too without getting an asthma attack, he could fight and jump and do all the things he was absolutely unable to pull before.

Bucky was honestly shocked, however it really hit him only when things got settled, when they were back to London. They were in a pub and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve. He was tall and muscular, wide back, strong arms, thick tights, cheeks a bit more rounded, more full compared to his skinny self. He was still handsome; his features haven’t changed that much. Maybe his hair got a bit thicker, but the blue of his eyes remained the same, calming a bit Bucky’s nerves.

‘So, how do you feel?’ He asked the dumbest yet most obvious question which come to his mind. He was full with questions and had no idea where to start.

‘I’m good, I guess.’ Steve’s reply was unsure and a bit hesitant. ‘I start to get used to it. It is not that odd now when I can see my own reflection, or when I can really punch someone without hurting myself too.’ He laughed softly, turning his eyes to Bucky. ‘Don’t worry, I’m fine.’

‘I know.’ He replied fast. ‘I know, but it is so unbelievable how much you’ve changed. I need time to process it, I guess.’ Bucky shrugged his shoulders and pulled his lips to a not so sincere half smile. 

‘It’s still me, Buck.’ Steve said softly after looking around, and took Bucky’s hand in his for a second under the table.

There was some seconds of pause before Bucky could say the few words which was in his mind since days now. ‘Can I see you?’ He asked puzzled and whispering being afraid of someone could hear them. The steel blue eyes looked into the pure blue ones and Steve’s heart broke a little at the concerned, hesitant look of Bucky. How could he say no? He nodded and stood up, heading to their rooms.

They stood face to face to each other Bucky’s eyes now freely running on his body, taking in every new thing, every little change. ‘Do you want me to get undressed?’ He asked a bit nervous, but Bucky nodded no, so he stayed as he was. He was afraid too. He never thought about all this change in the light of his relationship with Bucky. Moreover, he thought they will never see each other again or maybe years later, after the war and it wouldn’t matter because they will be married and whatever was between them, it wouldn’t count. But now here they were, both of them alive, non-married, full of questions. When he heard Bucky was in danger and maybe dead, he wasn’t thinking, he went there, rescued him, fought for him, because it was just natural for him to do, but never got the time to think about this. How it was going to be being with him again. In secret of course still, but how they are going to act it out? They were both soldiers now, in the army, having a chance to die every day, and God knows, he never wanted to miss a day to be with Bucky even in secret. He liked Peggy, he liked her very, very much and if he has never met Bucky again, he would have been with her happily, but now… He loved Bucky, and he was there, standing so close to him, clearly waiting for something. Maybe the same thing as he did.

‘Did it hurt?’ Bucky asked again, reaching out and running his fingertips on the wide shoulders.

‘A bit. But only for seconds.’ Steve answered, slowly sliding his palms on Bucky’s hips as he stepped closer and closer to be able to touch him. It was a quiet process. Fingers and hands roaming on each other’s bodies, exploring the changes and registering the old things. For Steve it was mind blowing to feel the warm skin under his hands, the rough fabric of Bucky’s shirt, the occasional twitch of a muscle. His senses were so much more sensitive, so much more responsive to all kind of touches, mostly the ones on his own skin. Oh, god, how would it feel to sleep with Bucky like this, even before, it left him out of breath in a blissful state every time, but now… He let out a shaky moan just by the thought of it.

‘What is it, Stevie?’ The brunette’s voice was husky, and it came from so close. They were standing in each other’s arms, chests pressed together, hands roaming in the messy hair and their lips from mere inches away.

Bucky never got an answer to his question as his lips eagerly captured the plump, warm ones, pulling them in a slow, light kiss. ‘Is this still okay?’ He asked, pulling back for a second. Steve nodded and let Bucky lean in for a needy, passionate kiss. Fuck, it was so long ago! The pink lips still tasted the same, kissed him with the same fiery need, sharp teeth pulling onto his bottom lip and a playful tongue sliding into his mouth. The kiss alone made Steve’s head spin, as it was a lot more intense than ever before. He was already semi hard, and Bucky haven’t even touched him. He whimpered into the kiss when the warm fingers slid under his shirt, making Bucky hum in content as he spread his hands on the newly found muscles. The strong palms were traveling alongside his spine up to his neck and then down to his waist, circling his hips before running to his abs.

‘Fuck, Steve!’ Bucky mumbled into the kiss, and started to unbutton Steve’s shirt to reach all his chest.

It felt like little electric sparkles under his fingers when he touched the soft skin and the firm muscles under it. Did it feel like this before too? Did Steve’s skin feel so hot and flawless before too? Did his lips make him crazy this much too? Because right now he was quite positive about being able to come into his pants just by kissing Steve.

They broke apart for that small second until Bucky’s shirt got removed and Steve slid his own down from his shoulders. His hands were roaming over Bucky’s wide chest feeling so much relief as he touched the familiar body, the familiar curves and edges of his perfect figure. He wanted Bucky so bad, he needed him so bad. He was so worried during all the time, and now feeling the familiar lips on his own. Oh, god, he was hoping for Bucky never stop kissing him.

They manoeuvred until the bed and just at the moment when Steve felt his claves hitting the solid objects a firm push on his chest made him lay all over it. Bucky was definitely aroused, more than ever before. His eyes were dark from lust, his hands were practically shaking, and his teeth felt a lot sharper than before, his bites were definitely stronger, more eager. He cried out and shuddered when the blond man thrusted up with his hips grinding their covered erections together.

‘Being a bit impatient?’ The question come out more as a whimper from Steve’s lips than he originally planned, when the hot lips found his neck and covered it with needy kisses.

‘Yes, so take off our pants. Now!’ He commanded before grinding to Steve.

‘I thought I am the Captain, I should give orders, don’t you think Sergeant?’ He teased Bucky, however his hands immediately obeyed and pushed their pants to their knees.

‘Not tonight.’ Bucky growled, and he couldn’t stop himself from constantly grinding to Steve’s groin, pulling out the sweetest moans from his lover. Two muscular hands got pinned above the blond locks as Bucky kissed the wide torso and circled the sensitive nipples with his tongue.

‘Buck, do this with your hips for one more minute and I’ll come! I can’t take it now.’ Steve warned him panting, however he was sincerely enjoying the growing pleasure in his body, he wanted more than this. He was super sensitive from the serum. For the warning the brunette slowly dragged his hips away and now turned all of his attention to the work of his hands and lips. The change in Steve’s body made him crazy, the skinny boy whom he left in New York, now, was filled with muscles and he couldn’t get enough. It felt insane to touch the thick tights, the round shoulders and the flat, toned abs. When Steve’s whole body twitched he pulled his hand from his clothed crotch, and sit back to his heels, looking amazed by the beautiful sight in front of him.

Steve used this little pause to turn the situation and pushed Bucky down to the pillows, opening his tights and peppering the soft skin with feather light kisses. A sharp sigh fell from the swollen lips as Steve pulled out Bucky’s cock from his briefs and held it at his base. Now it was him turn to take in the prettiest sight he ever saw. Bucky, laying in front of him, cheeks flushed, his everything was trembling as he was already a mess, and his throbbing cock in his hands. Steve couldn’t stop himself from giving a long lick to the thick manhood and take it into his mouth. Bucky always was long and quite thick at the same time, his swollen, red tip already leaking from precum. Steve’s tongue cleared the clean liquid softly humming to the taste. He pushed back the foreskin before letting Bucky’s whole length disappearing in his mouth, gently running his tongue up and down on it.

‘I won’t last!’ He warned with eyes wide, shaking his head. ‘I’m honest, Stevie! I’m gonna come in a second!’ He moaned, hands gripping the thick, blond locks as he tried to keep himself from blowing his load into Steve’s mouth. However, the blond one’s intentions were totally different, he sucked on the already pulsing cock, quickly moving his head up and down, cupping his heavy sack with his hands, giving it a gently thug and flicking his tongue over the sensitive head. That was it. In a second Bucky become a quivering, whimpering mess and spill his cum in hot, thick spurts in Steve’s mouth. He was vocal and very loud, his whole body was shaking, toes curling as his back arched, when the pleasure become unbearable. Steve tried his best to swallow his cum and suck him through his orgasm at the very same time. When Bucky’s moans turned into low sights Steve let his cock fall from his mouth and looked up to his blissful lover.

‘What just happened? You have never, ever come so fast…’ He asked crawling up the brunette and running his hands through his hair.

‘And hard.’ Bucky added laughing a bit. ‘I have no idea, maybe the past year without you, without any sex, without any gentle physical contact.’ He listed the ideas, turning his head to Steve. ‘Whenever you touch me it feels like never before!’ He admitted and rolled onto his side, drawing patterns to the sharp hips.

‘I feel the same!’ Steve nodded and furrowed his brows to the gentle touch.

‘But I still want you!’ The hungry still greedy voice surprised Steve, but he didn’t protest when Bucky removed his way too tight shorts, earning a shocked moan. ‘Shit! You are huge!’ The brunette’s voice was surprised, just as his expression. ‘You never were small, I know, but it seems the thing they did to you had some effect in your pants too.’ Bucky analysed the situation carefully and with a firm movement he gripped Steve’s straining cock. It was massive, quite long and had a lengthy vein running from the tip to the base. ‘You are still delicious tho!’ Bucky purred when he licked the precum from the trembling tip. His head dipped, and it was only Steve’s content moan giving the sign of Bucky reached the base of his cock. The small kitten licks and gentle strokes quickly turned into a hungry sucking.

Bucky’s fingers were gently massaging the tight balls and the short trail between them and Steve’s entrance. It always set him off really fast, and now it was what he wanted. He wanted to make him come so bad, before starting the real thing. He was eager to touch his lover, even if his heart was aching that he will never see the man he fall for. He never mind Steve being skinny or small, because he was such a kind and humble person. But right now his desires were unbearable, he was craving to touch and to be touched, and if he wanted to be honest, he didn’t mind that he didn’t have to be too careful and when his hands grabbed the full, round ass he was done for good.

‘I want to be inside of you!’ Bucky growled when he released Steve’s cock for a second. ‘I need to feel you around my cock, to come around my cock!’ He mumbled and sucked hard on the throbbing dick in this fist. It was a rare occasion that he was on top, but he needed it right now. His lips travelled down to the hot balls and licked them playfully until his hands were working on the hard shaft. He sat up and pulled Steve up with himself, getting access to his entrance. As the hot, wet tongue circled around his core Steve couldn’t hold it any longer. He barely had the time to grab Bucky’s arm, making him lean forward and taking his pulsing cock into his mouth as Steve let it go. He was shaking and shuddering when the hotness of Bucky’s mouth covered him fully, and his tongue got coated in Steve’s thick cum.

Bucky kept a little bit of Steve’s cum in his mouth as he returned to his hole and used is as a lubricant making a warm, sticky mess, but it didn’t matter. He was painfully hard again. He recovered surprisingly fast, but oh, he was such a starved man right now. His tongue slid between the tight rings making Steve cry out his name and grip the sheets so hard, his knuckles went white. One finger slide into him quite easily thanks to Bucky’s talented mouth. Than a second followed soon, pumping in and out, and finally a third. He could take the stretching pain a lot better than before, however it turned into pleasure a lot faster too.

‘I need you, Buck!’ He moaned and tried to grab and pull his boyfriend onto himself. ‘I’m gonna be fine, just please… I need to feel you!’ He whimpered, bucking his hips to the firm grip of Bucky’s hand while reaching out and picking up a small tube of Vaseline from the nightstand’s drawer. He didn’t need to say it twice. Bucky was above him in a second, dipping his fingers into the cold liquid and covering his throbbing cock with it. He leaned down for a greedy kiss and pressed the tip of his cock to the wet entrance.

‘Tell me, if I’m hurting you!’ Bucky asked with a shaky voice, because he barely could hold himself back from sliding all the way into Steve.

‘I will.’ Steve agreed with a breathy moan, and it was all what it take to make Bucky’s hips sink, pushing his hard cock into the tight, hot body. Both of them was surprised when he bottomed out without earning even a small painful sound from Steve. ‘God, you feel amazing!’ Steve praised and run his hands on the sides of Bucky while he let himself to lean on his forearms. ‘I love you, you know that, right?’ Steve asked hurried as he pulled closer Bucky by sinking his fingers into his dark brown locks.

‘I know, punk! I love you too!’ He whispered his confession into the parted lips before capturing them and starting to thrust at the same time.

‘Sweet jesus, Bucky! You have never felt this good!’ Steve’s tone was amazed and filed with lust, only fuelling the older one’s desires. He was already thrusting hard, sinking deep into the tight ass, his body trembling again, desperately needing it’s release again. He changed his angle a bit, lifting himself onto his palms and pulling the strong tights around his hips. In this position he knew he will hit Steve’s prostate in seconds.

‘These pretty noises you make, Steve! It’s hard to hold myself back from fucking you into the mattress until you pass out.’ For the comment Steve cried out and grabbed the headboard above his head, to gain some leverage.

‘Do it!’ He asked. ‘Please, Bucky, I want to feel you more, do it harder, I can take it, please!’ His words were a slight distance from begging, setting off Bucky’s most primal urges, making his hips snap into him hard and deep, hitting his prostate relentlessly. ‘Yes! Buck, more!’ He cried as his back lifted from the bed, sweat forming on his skin and the waves of pleasure making him seeing stars. His fingers got closed around his erection pumping in the same speed as Bucky was pounding into him. ‘I’m gonna come!’ Steve groaned feeling himself opening up more and the pleasure washing over his body. He couldn’t contain his moans, his body was shaking and pulsing around Bucky, pushing him through the edge too, filling Steve, coming into him with force, making him shiver and whimper. When the intense feeling was gone Bucky collapsed onto the wide chest, not being afraid for the first time, that he will hurt him.

They were laying in each other’s arms for long, silent minutes, trying to process what just happened. It was mind blowing. It was something that left them in a tired, satisfied bliss. After a while Bucky moved first, sliding off Steve and laying next to him, pulling him into his embrace.

‘Did we just break the bed?’ He asked with voice low and rusty caressing the soft, blond curls.

‘Yes, I think so.’ Steve giggled and pressed little kisses to the pale chest.

‘Fuck. We are screwed!’ They both burst out laughing and couldn’t stop for minutes. It wasn’t so funny, but finally they were together again, they didn’t have to worry for a couple of hours for the other one’s life and they just had the most mind-blowing sex in their life.

‘It’s okay, we can figure out, until morning.’ Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked up to the steel blue eyes. ‘Are you gonna stay until the morning?’ He asked a bit unsure and biting his lips nervously.

‘Of course I will stay! Finally I’ll get a good sleep.’ The Sergeant whispered softly, earning a slow kiss from his lover. ‘Moreover, as we need to talk!’ He raised his voice, popping himself onto his elbows shifting the mood with a questioning look. ‘Didn’t I tell you not to do anything stupid?’ He asked a bit in disbelief looking Steve seriously in the eye. ‘Yes, yes, Steve I did! And what do you do? You participate in a crazy experiment getting all strong and tall and shit, and then come to the war. To the stupid war, which god knows I tried to keep you off. Are you completely insane, or just deaf or you want me to get a stroke because I swear I am close.’ He rant about everything what was in his head at the moment and even before but now the burning need was gone he could deal with these too.

‘No, I mean, I’m sorry! I don’t want you to get a stroke, obviously! It was stupid to participate I know, but it was the only way, Buck! I got listed but my training didn’t go well, I would have never made it to Europe! I wanted to come! I wanted to do what was right, just like you!’ Steve explained it hurriedly taking the soft hands into his.

‘It’s a war, Steve, for God’s sake! It’s not a playground or a dark alley! We can die! Any of us! Both of us can die!’ Bucky sat up and let out a frustrated moan, running his hand through his hair.

‘I know, but…’

‘There is no, but, Stevie!’ Bucky snapped at him, turning and cupping his cheeks. ‘I can’t lose you! I can’t watch you suffer! I can’t…’ His voice got weak and he had to swallow to continue. ‘I love you! Deeply and sincerely love you! I can’t watch anyone hurting you!’ He leant his forehead to Steve’s and inhaled sharply trying to gain back his voice.

‘I love you too! More than anything! And I promise, I won’t die, I promise, no one will hurt me!’ He whispered the words onto the quivering lips before leaning onto them for a deep kiss. It was filled with need, but this time it was a need for love and caring and it was a silent promise. He pulled back themselves to the mattress, not breaking the gentle kiss. Letting Bucky find his comfort again, pulling his head onto his chest, holding him close. ‘What can I say, anyway, I am only a stubborn punk.’ He laughed softly.

‘You are. You really are, but you are my stubborn punk and I’ll protect you even if you are not small and skinny anymore.’ Bucky mumbled into the dark room when Steve turned off the light and pulled the covers onto themselves. They fall asleep quickly. It was too long ago since they could feel the other one’s warm body and steady breathing next to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like their first time after getting the serum?


End file.
